


B is for Butterfly

by fromthechaos



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff. You could put this on white bread with peanut butter and make a delicious treat. Minor angst, as well.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Santana takes it upon herself to be Brittany's protector but never thought that she might be hurting her all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by conversation between Brittany and Santana in an RP that I belong to.
> 
> Imported from my LJ Community, Originally posted May 18, 2010

Santana Lopez had a weakness for butterflies. It was a first memory association type of thing. When Brittany introduced herself to her she said, “My name is Brittany. That starts with a B like a BUTTERFLY!” Brittany was six and Santana was five. It was the first day of kindergarten and their now eleven year friendship.

Whenever Santana saw something with a butterfly, she was drawn to it and usually bought (or stole) it for her blonde friend. When they choreographed a piece together to dance at a competition when they were thirteen, Santana stomped her feet until her mama made them custom costumes with butterflies across the chest. They came in first place.

With her butterfly by her side, Santana was unstoppable. When the delicate, long pinkie linked with hers, Santana stood taller and grinned confidently. Until she saw the butterfly come out and the rest of the world melted away with her heart. Her arms and legs were so long and when she’d twirl or swing her arms as she did a step ball change gracefully, moving with the flutter of nimble wings. Even the little flip of blonde bangs that splashed across her forehead settled against her skin like a butterfly against a flower.

Their first kiss, the butterflies were everywhere. In her stomach, the flutter of eyelashes against her cheek, the blush of glossed lips against hers. It started out as just practice, but as she watched Brittany emerge from her cocoon as they got older, she realized it was more than just practice, but she didn’t want to hurt Brittany--ever. She knew that she was brash, harsh... she treated Puck as badly as he treated her... she never wanted to see that look in Brittany’s eye, so when they said that sex wasn’t dating, she was relieved that she could have everything she wanted with Brittany without hurting her.

Some little boys still loved to rip the wings off of butterflies. Once, it was Dave Karovsky. He’d left a rotisseried Tinkerbell doll hanging from a hook in her locker. When she saw it, she screamed and begged Santana to take it out. Karovsky leaned against his locker and laughed wickedly. “Guess that’s what happens to a fairy in a bug zapper, huh?”

Brittany’s heart shattered when he said that, Santana could see it in her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry. “Poor Tink!” She whimpered. Santana rubbed her back and glared at the meathead Hockey player. He’d be apologizing to her left and right when later that day he found his skates tied at the top of the climbing rope. Sure, he could slap a puck across the ice and lift weights, but he couldn’t lift his own fatass up there to get it. When the jocks who _could_ climb it found out that they were up there because he hurt Brittany, no one was willing to get them down. She would always protect Brittany from whoever hurt her. Until it was Santana that hurt her.

She was on her way to grab Brittany after Spanish class so they could go shopping for prom dresses. Kurt was taking Brittany and Santana was going with Puck even though she knew they’d spend the night dancing together while Kurt watched Finn and Puck flirted with every other Cheerio in the room. She paused, seeing Kurt reach up to wipe a tear from Brittany’s eye. “Don’t cry, Brit...” He murmured, hugging her gently.

“Sorry, Kurt... I just... Sometimes I cry because I know I love Santana, but she’s always kissing boys and... she’s going to prom with stupid Puck and... She makes me feel things in my tummy when we’re together and...”

“You don’t think she feels the same?” Kurt’s eyes wandered over Brittany’s shoulder, meeting Santana’s.

The blonde shrugged, still unaware of Santana’s presence behind her. “I dunno... Sex isn’t dating... she said so. If she wanted it to be dating she could have made it dating. She’s dating Puck...”

“Only because his hair grew back. And thank god for that, the buzz cut looks terrible with his head shape. Why don’t you tell San this?” He cocked his head, looking up at Brittany then back at Santana.  
The smaller, dark haired cheerleader wouldn’t hear her answer because she was storming away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She’d hurt Brittany. Exactly what she was trying not to do. She had to find Puck and break it off. He wouldn’t take it well.

“Puck I--”

“No, no, me first. I got us a limo and a room at the four seasons for prom night.” He smirked. “Looks like it’s gonna be prom night allll night for me and you.”

Santana made a face. “Oh, please. No. Britt and I are having a sleepover. And I am NOT going to prom with you anymore, so find yourself someone else.”

“What?!” Puck’s smirk melted into a glare. “What the hell, Santana, who are you going with?!”

“Brittany.”

She turned on her heel, walking back to the teary-eyed blonde, not even flinching at the sound of Puck’s fist pounding into the metal door of his locker. She sidled up to the blonde, holding out her pinky. “Hey, B?”

Brittany looked up, confused, linking pinkies hesitantly. “S?”

“I need you to break up with Kurt.”

“We’re not... really dating... he’s gay.”

“Good, so then you can be my girlfriend?”

“Wh...what? Your... Ohmygod. Really?” Her face lit up with a smile that spread to Kurt and Santana.

“Really.” She kissed her cheek softly. “I want you to be my Butterfly. Now come on you guys. We have prom dresses to buy. And Kurt? Puck doesn't have a date to Prom anymore." She winked.

"Oh please, I'm too good for that. So are you." He smiled and followed the girls out to Santana's car, watching as Santana tangled her fingers with Brittany's, holding hands instead of just pinkies.


End file.
